The present disclosure relates to the field of communications, and more particularly to an application management method and apparatus. Further, the present disclosure also relates to the field of electronic apparatus, and more particularly to a synchronization method and an electronic apparatus. Further, the present disclosure also relates to an association method, an electronic apparatus, and a hybrid system. Further, the present disclosure also relates to an application backup method, an electronic apparatus and a system.
A Hybrid architecture system refers to two or more systems that are combined together, for example, on the basis of one existing system, at least one other system is embedded (including another PC system or embedded system etc.), so that different systems work confluently, share information and devices, and play their respective advantages.
During the process of studying the prior art, the inventor found that, since the hybrid architecture system architecture has respective independent operating systems, it is impossible for any one operating system to invoke and manage applications in another operating system, which therefore affects user experience of a user using a portable terminal with a hybrid system.
In addition, in recent years, various electronic devices capable of recording data have been presented, a user may use different types of electronic devices to record the same type of data. For example, the user might use a mobile phone's phonebook to record part of phone numbers, and meanwhile use a computer to record the other part of phone numbers. Therefore, it is very necessary to synchronize various data recorded on various electronic devices.
In the synchronization method of the prior art, there are only two devices connected through a data line so as to synchronize specific data and thereby maintain consistency of the specific data between the two. However, such synchronization method is too simple and cannot meet varied complex needs of the current user.
In addition, in recent years, various electronic devices capable of recording and reproducing contents have been presented, a user may use different electronic devices to record and reproduce the same type of contents. For example, the user might use a PAD to record and reproduce a movie, and meanwhile use a desktop computer to record and reproduce the same movie. However, power consumption and performance of the PAD and the desktop computer are clearly different, therefore, the user may want to choose a different electronic device to record and reproduce contents according to needs of a different occasion.
In the method of the prior art, there is only the manner that two devices connected through a data line, then, an application on another electronic device is manually run from one electronic device, and thereafter contents on the another electronic device is opened through the application. However, such manner is inconvenient, and brings poor experience to a user.
In addition, with the continuous development of software technology, there are more and more diversified client software applied to computers, mobile phones and other electronic devices. When a user needs to back up certain applications of a certain client software, first the client software, e.g., Android, may be installed in an electronic device, then applications in the software and needing to be backed up are searched, and then these applications are backed up to the electronic device locally.
The above method of implementing application backup by installing the client software not only has cumbersome operating process, but also is inefficient.